Fallen Together
by LycanthaRose
Summary: HPBZ slash. With the upcoming war, two lovers must fight against eachother to survive but can one live knowing that, in the end, the other must die? warning character death, violence, fluff and probable swearing. enjoy!


Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or its characters etc so dont sue me 'cos im broke!

A/N : y0! **Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini** story, this means SLASH ppl! u have been warned!!!!! i will not take lightly to flames so dont send em, ta. enjoy!

* * *

**Fallen Together**

_To my Harry,_

The wind whipped through the dark trees and hidden alcoves as the night air sought to chill the bones of any creatures still moving freely throughout the forest. The rustling of leaves and howls of beasts and monsters well hidden among the darkness, scratched at the silence of the night as the lone, glistening, full moon shone down on the occupants of the dark forest, casting eerie shadows across the blood stained ground. Not long ago the Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts, leaving it in ruins and with Dumbledore's death, the wizarding world had fallen into depression, making it all too easy for Voldemort to gain more power and fear.

The earth crunched underfoot as a figure glided across the foliage, recognising the paths easily due to the frequency to which the man visited this part of the forest. A long, black cloak was drawn up around the man's body, shielding him from the biting cold of the night air, and a hood covered his face in shadows.

He stopped as he reached the required destination; a small clearing, central to the forest and well hidden. The man had only found it by coincidence, stumbling blinding through trees after the attack from Death Eaters, and now used it for his own purposes. He walked slowly to the middle, searching out possible dangers as he waited.

"It's about time; I didn't think you were coming."

The man whipped round, coming face to face with another guy standing not a foot away so that he could feel the other man's breath on his cheeks.

"You'd know all about me coming now wouldn't you?" The first man's question was met by a dark, deep laugh from the other whose hand had now reached up to the edge of the cloak he was wearing. The first man watched silently as the hood fell away to reveal a pair of the most shocking emerald green eyes he had ever seen.

"Indeed I would, Blaise," the man purred into his ear, leaning forward to nibble on Blaise's earlobe causing him to quietly moan in appreciation. Before things could go any further, the man stepped away from him and let his gaze drop lower to scan the still cloaked man in front of him. Blaise stood silently as he felt the man's eyes stray to various parts of his body before finally looking back up to his eyes. Now that Blaise wasn't being teased by the man's voice or wicked mouth, he got a good look at him in return.

The man standing before him was stunning. Long lean legs, boasting firm muscles under the dark green leather trousers he wore and large, brown, dragon hide boots. His stomach was flat with smooth abs that could be faintly seen from under the tight black top he wore, but that Blaise knew were there from previous experiences with the man. His shoulders were wide, softly flowing down to the strong arms currently crossed across his hard chest. Though that wasn't the only hard thing from what Blaise could see. The man's scruffy, jet black hair hung down across his face, covering his infamous scar from view as piercing, slytherin-coloured eyes stared right back at him, cold emotions swimming about in their depths.

"Voldemort's attacking Little Whinging tomorrow, when the wards fall." The words were cold, purely informative at Blaise continued to stand before him. "With your birthday, they'll break, allowing him full access to you." The man just nodded and continued watching him closely. "Ha – Harry, you have to get out of there, fuck! I'm worried about you, you git! Don't you even care he'll…that this will be it?"

The man just looked at him for another minute before looking away and sighing.

"Blaise. You think I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow? That I don't know that half the people we went to school with are going to get killed? That I could get killed? You know as well as I do that I don't have a choice in this. And neither do you," Harry took Blaise's left arm and wrenched it forward. "You knew this would never last the moment you got _that_." He said, pushing the sleeve back to reveal smooth, tanned skin, marred only by the large, writhing, black mark across his forearm. "This ended a long time ago, we just couldn't let go ourselves."

With that, Harry dropped Blaise's arm and stepped back, turned, and walked away from the boy stood shocked and still in the centre of the clearing.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," he whispered, his every word caught by the lone boy, before he retreated back into the forest and shadows.

'I'll see you tomorrow night.' Just like I saw you last night and the one before that; and just like last night, tomorrow will come too late.

_You looked at me and my heart stopped,_

_You smiled at me and I melted,_

The battle had started a few hours ago, already sending many from both sides to their deaths or into retreat for medical attention. Harry's own attention was focused on finding Voldemort. The creature had so far eluded him and Harry was starting to think the coward hadn't even bothered showing up.

Another Death Eater stood ahead of him, wand pointed, the beginnings of another curse on his lips. It didn't take long for Harry to stop him and move on to the next. The training he'd faced through his sixth year at Hogwarts in secret had come in very useful, as had spells learnt from the half blood prince's notes, and now made him an admirable and dangerous foe. Voldemort wasn't the only person Harry was keeping an eye out for though, Snape and Blaise would be in this battle too. It was after all, the final one where Voldemort or he would die. He wasn't worried about facing Bella the bitch however, he'd seen to her after the attack at Hogwarts, using the same spell he had fired at Malfoy in the bathroom; Sectumsempra. Harry was happy to say, she had got what was coming to her.

Moving forward, he spotted who he had hoped not to see. Dark hair, tanned skin and earth-brown eyes stopped and stood not five meters away, the Italian boy talking in the sight of the green-eyed one before him.

Blaise moved to step forward, a small smile on his face at the sight of Harry, even if they were on opposite sides. Harry stopped him with a yell before deflecting another stray hex from one of the other pairs battling to his right.

"What are you doing? I told you not to come near me in this war!" Harry hissed under his breath as he pulled Blaise to him by the wrist, avoiding another hex sent his way. People would see they were talking instead of fighting and would most likely try to fire a hex or curse at one or both of them when their backs were unguarded which Harry hoped would not happen. He had not come this far to be stopped by this boy just yet.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, besides, I know I'm safe with you. I always am." Blaise smiled at him again, causing one of the cuts on his face to open up and start bleeding again. Where once the man's face and body had been smooth as silk, now little cuts and large gashes across his chest, face, arms and legs were visible, his once expensive and clean robes were matted with blood – whether it was his own or someone else's, Harry didn't want to know. The edges of his black cloak and ends of his trousers were torn and frayed; his hair was in disarray, looking much as it had done when Harry and he had parted for the night after one of their meetings. The only thing that didn't look different about the man stood quietly in front of Harry, were his eyes. They still shone with happiness and hunger at seeing Harry, but there was something else, something Harry had told him he never wanted to see in the boy. Trust.

Harry was reminded of the last time they had met, before the warning of the attack, before either of them knew what their relationship could turn into. Not long after Harry's sixth year had started, the two had met at the astronomy tower one night and allowed the world around them to be forgotten, along with the worries and responsibilities they both held, overcome in each other and the desire to just live their own lives for once. That night, Harry had warned Blaise never to trust him; that it would get him killed. Blaise had waved off the warning in favour of other, more enjoyable things than talking but Harry had told him again before leaving to go back to Gryffindor tower. Never trust me, Blaise; I'll kill you if I have to.

Coming back to the battle at hand, Harry had only a moment before Blaise was nearly hit by a flying cruciatus, having erected a barrier around the two.

"You shouldn't be here! Go away! I told you not to find me you fool!" Harry screamed at Blaise, his words intending to keep the boy away from him, intending to keep him safe. "Leave, if not, then the next time one of us sees the other, someone will have to die." With that, Harry dropped the shield and sprinted past his old enemy, friend and lover, and ran to find Voldemort to finish the war once and for all; with one of their deaths.

_You passed by me and your hand touched mine,_

_You touched me and I let you,_

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him, wand raised and poised to attack. There was nothing Harry could do to block to coming curse and he knew which one it would be. His wand had fallen to the floor when he had been knocked over by a humongous man – whether he was a Death Eater or not, Harry couldn't tell. It was just his luck he had literally fallen at the elder Malfoy's feet.

"Finally, where you belong Potter," he spat, voice as cold and evil and Harry remembered from their last encounter. "Tell all your filthy Mudblood friends greetings from me, will you? AVADA KE – "

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry glanced up as he saw a figure in black pointing his wand toward the two. Not wasting his chance, he dashed up and grabbed his own wand, unfortunately there was no sign of Malfoy's wand, Merlin hope it wasn't anywhere near its owner.

"Well, well, Severus, looks like we found out which side you were on after all," Lucius drawled in the monotonous, bored voice all Malfoys seemed to acquire, only Harry thought he could hear something else in the man's voice as well – pain?

The one to save him was indeed Snape when Harry chanced a look at him. The old potions master wore his usual outfit of black, but just like Blaise's, it had cuts and tares in it where curses had hit. His greasy black hair now stuck to his head with sweat, blocking his eyes from view as he looked down at Malfoy senior currently occupying part of the sidewalk of Privet Drive.

"I thought I'd find you tormenting lost souls, Lucius," he sneered, subtly insulting Harry as usual, keeping his eyes fixed on the man before him.

"Are you really going to kill me Sev? You've never been able to hurt me before, you know."

Harry listened to the banter going on between the two wizards in front of him, momentarily forgetting about his quest to kill the Dark Lord.

"Don't think I won't kill you, Lucius, one of us will die tonight." Why did those words seem so familiar? Maybe Snape and he had more in common than they thought? "Mister Potter, I suggest you get you head from out of the clouds and Do. Your. Job."

Finally realising what he was supposed to be doing; Harry turned and jogged away on the lookout for the source of his suffering for the last seventeen years, but not before hearing the distinct whisper of Avada Kedavra.

_I found you when you got lost,_

_I saw you when you tried to hide,_

This was it. Everything Harry had worked for would come down to this one moment and who was faster. Not ten feet away stood the deformed figure of Voldemort, his scaled, pointed, snake-like face hissed at Harry, the creature blood-red eyes darting from scene to scene around him, not fully focused on defending himself, but more on the damage he could inflict on others. Harry included.

Was this really the Dark Lord, the creature the entire Wizarding world feared?

Harry stood his ground as the creatures face turned back to him although his eyes kept darting around as if expecting an army of Aurors to come rushing to their Hero's aid. No-one would come; they both knew it was meant to be like this. The prophecy had stated rather clearly that one would have to kill the other, and Harry intended to fulfil the damned thing which had gotten his Godfather killed.

The air was tinted red as dawn stretched across Surrey, drawing away the cold of the winter air and revealing the horrors of what this war had caused. Muggles, witches, wizards and magical creatures alike had been caught in the cross fire, fighting or not, blood and birth didn't matter now. Cries of the dying and injured were unleashed into the morning sky as hexes, curses and claws dug through the bodies of the living, searching for fresh blood.

"I know, you know," what was the blood-thirsty lunatic on about now? "About you and the Zabini boy." Harry's face hardened at the mention of Blaise, he wasn't going to give Voldemort any chance to torment him any more than he already had his entire life. Wand raised, he aimed it straight at the creature's heart and brought the final curse to his lips.

"I suppose you think he'll survive this don't you? That's he's safe staying away from you? Ha! You're a fool, boy. A simple fool, Harry." Harry paused at the monster's words and glared as hard as he could, trying to force him to shut up, the killing curse waving on the edges of his mind as he now focused on what his tormentor was saying.

"There's something Dumbledore didn't tell you, Harry, just one more thing," Voldemort snickered, a cruel and disturbing sound. "You see, Harry," he purred, "There was another prophecy. Oh, I bet you didn't know that did you? No, why would good old Dumbledore tell you about your downfall, very disheartening isn't it?"

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about! I came here to fight you, not listen to you pathetic attempts to stop me; the fact is, Tom, you're afraid of me, you know you're going to die by my hands tonight and you're terrified. You have no right to talk about Professor Dumbledore, you monster!"

Once more, Harry raised his wand, this time sending a curse to hit Voldemort, wanting him to suffer as he had, as countless others had, as his parents, and Neville, hell, even Draco had.

"Crucio!"

Voldemort's laugh rang in his ears as the creature writhed about on the floor, his voice sounding like the wails of so many on the battlefield.

"Harry, no matter who dies here tonight, each of us, of you, Blaise Zabini and I, will die by one of our hands. Mark my words, Harry Potter."

The creature Tom Riddle had become gracefully assembled itself and reached for its wand. Time seemed to slow down as Harry heard and felt every single movement, spell and person around him. His eyes snuck to the side and watched as Lucius Malfoy destroyed Seamus Finnigan in cold blood, before being cut down by Tonks, her hair the colour of the red liquid coating the ground. Wormtail's dead body was laying not five meters away, abandoned and uncared for as it should be, thought Harry and behind him, Harry could hear Hermione and Charlie Weasley's voices shouting out orders to other fighters for the Light.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." Voldemort's words were as quiet as the sun rising in the East, coating the world in the red and orange morning glow, and as the blood trickling from his mouth as he fell to his knees, defeated. The war was over.

_I listened to you when you told me your fears,_

_I comforted you as you cried,_

"Harry, they've caught him."

The battle had been over a week ago and the Ministry was rounding up all the surviving Death Eaters they could find. Tying up loose ends, securing the Wizarding world's future from any possible new threats, they said.

"Who?"

Harry was currently stood in the centre of Godric's Hollow looking over what had been as big a part of his life as Hogwarts had. Since the defeat of Voldemort at his own hands, Harry had managed to finally visit the place of his parent's death and reach some kind of closure.

Hermione stood next to him, her hand in his as she sought to comfort him and just confirm he had survived; that it was all over, although she had received a few keep-sakes from the war. One of the spells sent at her as she fought against Pansy Parkinson had caught her on the face, blinding her in her left eye, leaving a scar down the side of her face. With Madame Pomfrey's help, it was healing well and should only leave a minor mark on her smooth skin when properly healed. Her eyesight would never return though.

Ron had suffered even more than Harry or Hermione though the scars weren't physical. Ginny, Fred and Arthur Weasley had all fallen at the hands of various Death Eaters.

"Blaise. They found him hiding out near Hogsmeade."

"So?"

"Harry, don't you care? He was your…didn't you care for him at all?"

Harry kept his face away from her prying eyes as he closed himself off, his voice cold and expression hardened as stone. "No."

Hermione reached out to him and took hold of him by the shoulders, hugging him from behind before stepping away and walking towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she stopped in the doorway.

"There giving him a trial this weekend. If he can't prove himself innocent, they'll give him the Kiss. I'm sorry, Harry."

_I forgave you when you hurt me,_

_I held you when you pushed me away,_

He just sat there, looking straight ahead, his head held high and the Slytherin mask in place. The same mask Harry had learnt to wear after Sirius' death, it was a façade used to hide your fear from others. Seeing Blaise use it broke something inside Harry that he would not like to name.

All those present – the remaining Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Tonks whose hair was very close to a chestnut brown, Mad-Eye Moody plus dozens of reporters for papers such as _The Daily Prophet_ waited with baited breath to see the outcome for the Death Eater whose hand had cast the killing curse on so many in the war. There was no surprise from anyone when he refuses to speak, he just sat there, his brown eyes glowing dimly, and searching the crowd of spectators for a pair of shining, emerald eyes that he knew would be there, even if they could not be seen.

Harry was indeed at the trial, his face hidden from his old comrade and lover as he listened to the convictions against him. He listened quietly as the Wizengamot sentenced Blaise to receive the Kiss by one of the few remaining and recaptured Dementors of Azkaban, unless he could provide useful information on the whereabouts of any other Death Eaters. He listened when Blaise stayed silent, making his own choice of how his life was going to be for once, and he listened as he was sentenced to lose his soul.

The Aurors in charge of keeping Blaise in order moved to accompany him back to his cell in Azkaban, keeping him away from the hisses and jibes sent his way. Harry moved to stand as well; lifting his eyes they connected with dull, mud-brown and let him see what was left inside.

Harry looked away quickly as he felt ill. They'd perform the Kiss in two days time but Harry knew it wouldn't affect Blaise much. He was already dead on the inside

_I caught you when you fell,_

_I fell for you when you told me I shouldn't,_

The first of January; the day that half of the captured Death Eaters would face their fate.

He'd been asked to attend, by whom he couldn't remember, all he knew was that Ron stood to his left cursing every single person stood on the stage. It had been announced at the trial that one of Blaise's victims had been Ginny Weasley. Ron would never forgive the bastard for taking away his only sister and he had deemed it fine to badmouth Blaise at every opportunity.

"Filthy scum, they're getting what they deserve; the lot of 'em."

Hermione just stood by Harry, his hand covered with hers once more as she watched both the proceedings and her friends with worry even with her limited sight. Hermione had known about Blaise and Harry from the beginning, hinting at Harry every chance she had that she strongly disapproved, that it would never work, though by the end of sixth year she had accepted that Harry knew what he was getting himself into and stopped from commenting on it. Instead she sought to keep the secret from the rest of the school and Wizarding community as Harry and Blaise had agreed should be done. Now she just watched the proceeding with tears for everything her best friend had gone through.

The list of offences was read again, like the first time from the trial, the only difference being that this time Harry made no effort to hide. Blaise's eyes could be seen sweeping the crowd, searching. When he finally found him, Harry looked on unwavering.

"I hope you rot in Hell, the lot of you!" Half whispered, half snarled the man in charge of securing the ropes so he couldn't run.

Blaise looked past the man, his mask in place as his eyes just looked at Harry, the same look he always had when they met. Happiness shone through at seeing him, even though he knew full well it would be the last time they would meet, and the usual hunger to touch, smell, taste Harry; to make sure he was there, and he was real. And there, in the back of his eyes shone the last thing Harry ever wanted to see, not after the last time he had faced that look. Blaise had trusted Harry with his life and it got him here, on a platform in front of hundreds who waited and begged for his death. Now he looked at Harry once more with that look, and trusted him that he was safe.

_I loved you when you told me not to,_

When the Dementors closed around him, Harry saw the cracks in the mask. The fear, the pain he always felt when faced with the creatures was nothing like the pain he felt as he saw the desperate, terrified look in Blaise's eyes. His enemy, his friend and his lover's eyes as they pleaded for help from anyone who still watched as, bit by bit, he was torn apart from the inside. The only thing keeping Harry from running was the constant look in Blaise's eyes as the monstrous creatures circled him, chilling the air to an almost painful temperature for those who watched, mesmerised by the horrific event taking place in front of them.

Hermione's cries sounded somewhere in the distance as Harry watched, holding his lover's eyes, keeping him grounded and safe away from the creatures. It was all he could do as Blaise's screams sounded out through the entire structure.

_I trusted you when you told me I couldn't,_

Staring out at the morning sun, Harry watched as the golden light covered all it reached. A morning filled with death and sorrow much like the one weeks ago in the little corner of Privet Drive where more than one great man had fallen.

Harry wasn't the only one to have lost someone that night; the war had reached out and grasped everyone in its tight, cold clutches, changing them for better or worse.

Severus Snape had died at the hands of one he loved as many others had. Suddenly, the world didn't seem as happy and cheerful as it should have. The second day of January, 1998.

"Harry, no matter who dies here tonight, each of us, of you, Blaise Zabini and I, will die by one of our hands. Mark my words, Harry Potter."

The darkest Lord of the times had been defeated by a seventeen year old boy named Harry potter. The young man named Blaise Zabini had been killed due to the mark forced upon him by the Dark Lord. The savoir of the Wizarding world and only known survivor of the killing curse had fallen with them. Not because of any curse or spell. In the end, he had allowed himself to love Blaise, and because of that, he was dead inside.

_But I did,_

_And always will,_

_Blaise xx_

He shouldn't have trusted him.

* * *

thankyou, and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated greatly!!! (therefore press the button nd review plz) 


End file.
